This invention is related to the field of pigmented, stereoregular, branched-mono-1-olefin polymer compositions.
It is known in the art that polymer compositions usually need to be stabilized against a variety of degradation processes. These degradation processes can render a polymer composition almost entirely useless. For example, polymer compositions usually need to be stabilized against thermal degradation because such degradation can tear apart the polymer chains as well as discolor the polymer composition. Pigmented, stereoregular, branched-mono-1-olefin polymer compositions (hereafter pigmented "SBM" polymer compositions) are especially susceptible to thermal degradation due to, in part, the particular polymerization processes used to produce these polymers, the molecular structure of these polymers, and the pigments used in these polymers.
It is also known in the art that certain compounds can usually be added to a polymer composition to stabilize a polymer composition against certain degradation processes. However, it is also known that this area of polymer science is a highly unpredictable area.